Don and Jess: What's In A Name?
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: First names and good news FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I've dropped two names for you to guess for the middle name. Hmm that sentence made no sense. At least not to me. Anywho, now it's time to bounce first names around. I have more then two to tease you with this time. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Over a hundred stories done and you haven't gotten it that I'm not saying it? Really?

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat in the recliner with the foot rest up. Due in just a little over a month she was in really the only comfortable position she could find. She had her hand running over her stomach and was talking to the baby about different names.

"What about Megan?" Jess said. She felt nothing. "Yeah that was your Uncle Pat's idea. This is the man who named his dog "Bark" because he couldn't think of anything else. Megan's cute though." still nothing. "Alright, next name what about Becca?" she got a kick for that one. "Hmm ok." Jess wrote down the name. She already had three. Jamie, Lissy and Ashlyn. Now Becca was added to the list. "What about Tessa?" (E/N: *giggles*) that got a kick as well. Jess smiled and added the name.

Don walked in and watched Jess talk to the baby. A sweet peaceful smile made its way across Don's face. He thought that maybe his marriage to Jess would be enough to keep him happy but the closer they got to the birth of their daughter the more he realized that their little girl was going to make their lives that much better.

"Hey," Don finally said. "how are my girls?"

Jess smiled as Don gave her a kiss then placed one on her stomach. The baby kicked against his mouth and Don and Jess both laughed.

"Well I think she missed you and so did I." Jess said. "We've been running through names."

Don kneeled next to the chair and his right hand joined Jess' running over her stomach.

"And what have you ladies agreed on so far?" Don asked.

Jess handed Don the paper with the names on it.

"I think Lissy, Becca and Ashlyn are my favorites." Don said.

Jess nodded. "Same here. The baby kicked hardest with those names."

"So those are the ones we pick from." Don said. "Are we going to pick before she's born?"

Jess nodded. "That's the plan. But who knows, it may take seeing the little one to choice a name that will fit her."

Don nodded as well. "Agreed. Now how about I feed my girls?"

Jess smiled. "We both love that idea."

Don stood and placed a kiss on Jess' head. "One meal for Mrs. and baby Flack coming up."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac smiled as he sighed some papers and stood up. He walked through the lab and found Adam.

"Hey Adam, can I talk to you?" Mac asked.

Adam turned from the computer he was working on. "Sure Mac, what's up?"

Mac handed Adam the papers he was carrying. Adam looked them over and then looked at Mac with a smile.

"I'm a CSI?" Adam asked.

Mac nodded. "You'll start working in the field next week. For a while you'll be working with me as you get used to things then after a while you'll go out with the others and then get cases of your own." Mac handed him a badge. "Congratulations Adam."

(A/N: Ok I don't know if all CSIs carry badges but since Hawkes has one and he started in the ME's office I'm giving Adam one. K? Okay.)

Adam took the badge and shook Mac's offered hand. "Thank you Mac."

(E/N: *fangirl screams ensue*)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Hmm, really short but those were the two things I was aiming for in the chapter. So how many of you are beyond happy that Adam's a CSI now? I know Sarah and Twitch are. Now Jess isn't going to have the baby in the next story. I think I'll write one more before the baby comes. The girl needs a baby shower agreed? *hears cheers* That's what I thought. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE!! *more fangirl screaming* OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!! ADAM'S A CSI!!!!! *spins in a circle in deskchair* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Okay, soo, I'm REAAAAAAAALLLLLY hyper. AND EXTREMELY EXCITED!!!! BABYSHOWER!!! Okay, I'm leaving before I completely scare you guys off!! KISSES~SARAH!! I AM THE BEAST!!! RAWR


End file.
